Talk:Thunderclaw Thuban
Testimonials *Got 56 exp as a lvl 59 solo. Didn't use any TP moves but Thunderbolt. Relit 01:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Relit *Hit unbuffed 75RDM around 40-70 damage. I averaged 60 damage per hit as a mage build. *Hit unbuffed 71THF (194 def) for 115, 131 and crit 161. *As 70RDM using Bio II did 40-60 damage. Weak to Enthunder II *Able to kill as 70 RDM buffed with Pro.IV, Shell IV, Blink, Refresh, Composure *Soloed effortlessly as SAM/NIN, started with 300% TP Sekkanokki Darkness skillchain, took it down to around 25%, hits were between 20-40 when they got through shadows 60-80 with crits, Thunderbolts Stun never stuck and dealt only 10-30 damage per, Easy fight. *Soloable by 69THF/34RNG. Hits hard, ~100+, but very low acc. 1 crit for 205 damage. (188 def) If not /nin, bloody bolts will be needed. Thunderbolt starts off doing ~70ish but damage drastically decreases over time. The last couple were less than 10 damage a piece. *Soloable by 75smn/37whm. with carby with ease *Resisted Sleep to a 75RDM. Paralyze2, Slow2, and Dia3 all landed. *Soloable by 65bst/32whm. I tanked 1/2 the time till about 50% health, then snarled the rest to my 55 capped crab. He got the NM down to about 5% and just before my crab died, I put up blink and ss. Easy fight. Got 30 exp if that helps guess the level. Klostro 08:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed as a 64THF/32NIN. it never hit me (and i didn't use utsusemi). Got the drop on first try. and it gave 30Xp. --Sajjumaju 18:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo for 62DNC/31Nin. Didn't use shadows because I was being lazy, it got maybe 3 or 4 hits on me, and dropped fairly quickly to repeated Dancing Edges. 50exp, no drop. *I Died in 5 hits as a level 50WAR/25SAM. Hit me for more than 200 damage each attack *Solo'd him on 65BST/32WHM and received 40 experience points. *Hits Level 75 for around 40 Damage. It hits pretty hard for its level, but has bad accuracy. *Probably soloable by THF54/NIN27 with capped Marksmanship and some Ranged Accuracy equip. I encounter this NM and got aggro, started fight it, and he was missing me most of the time. That breath attack too was the problem. I died at 20% HP left of the mob because Bloody Bolt started miss and was stunned to couldn't use Utsusemi.This mob seem have poor ACC but if he manage to hit you damage will be in range from 150 to 200. Was a fun fight too XD Darkpearl 11:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as 57RDM/BLM - not easy fight, on earth day, crit hit around 166, Thunderbolt did around 259 damage, only Phalanx on. Stoneskin difficult to keep on with it stunning me frequently. Had to 2hr when was in the red. Had 44 Adventure Fellow Attacker Style who only got hit once. With Chainspell was able to cure/SS self with no problem for the win. Did notice that Thunderbolt was doing almost no damage towards the end. Did not see any stat change. No drop :\ 46 EXP - Madd74 22:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as a 69DRG/WHM, AF gear, on Darksday. Super easy, lost maybe 400 HP, did a few Jump/High Jumps, and a couple Penta Thrusts, that was it. Got Psyche Earring. - Cinnaris 19:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Solo 74RDM/NIN - pretty easy fight: Shadows, Stoneskin and Phalanx and Ice Spikes. Bio II, Blind, took under 5 minutes- no drop (Misheeka:Asura) *Solo 64THF/NIN unbuffed/average gear it barely hit me. Got an awesome Fire Crystal! 7 Dec 2010 *Solo as 55RDM/27WHM buffed with Stoneskin,EnthunderII,Refresh, Ice Spikes and Aquaveil. Tough fight, paralyze from spikes kept me from getting hit, used Divine Seal and Convert, Stoneskin kept wearing, but rebuff was key to winning fight. - Novinha78 15:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *90xp kill for a 63 THF/31 DNC. Easy enough to pick off. Spawn Time I think he may be a mix of Lotto and Timed spawn. Seems to always spawn 1.5 hours after ToD, but you need to kill the Skinks in the area before he will pop.--~*~Darkillusion ~*~ 05:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thunderbolt I fought him today effortlessly as 75COR/DNC, but what I found odd was that everytime he used Thunderbolt, he did less damage, he started at 75 dmg, and consistently dropped lower and lower, until he did 5 dmg before he died. Next time someone fights him, check your elemental defense, maybe it increases with each Thunderbolt? Zerombr 01:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC)